


Harmonious

by MelATCK



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Pocahontas (1995) Fusion, Disney, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelATCK/pseuds/MelATCK
Summary: John Rolfe cannot settle in Virginia and he and Pocahontas call off their engagement and he sails back to England. John Smith, having realised his mistake, comes back to the shores of Virginia, and this time Pocahontas become the reason he never leaves and they marry. They have six children together, all a harmonious blend of the two of them. But will their lives, living in two different worlds become as harmonious as they look. Will they choose to live in Virginia or move to England when disaster strikes and stay?





	1. The Smiths

**Author's Note:**

> My continuation of the story of Pocahontas together with John Smith as it always should have been. This story follows the stories of their children, and the difficulties they encounter being part of two different worlds, yet truly belonging in neither. The settlement in Virginia keeps growing, creating tensions, and a disaster doesn't help the family who are forced to flee...
> 
> I started this story a while back and I am hoping to continue it, as well as possibly writing the reunion between Pocahontas and John Smith separately one day. Hope you all will enjoy!

“Aiyana! Come on! We have to go back home, the sun has set and I am sure those plants will still be here tomorrow!” Dyani called towards her sister, who stood bent over a plant, stroking its leaves, her thick dark golden hair cascading along her back reaching an impressive mid-thigh length. Dyani’s own black hair was around the same length. It was an Indian tradition to have their hair that long, or at least their mother, Pocahontas, had it that long, and their father insisted that they followed the custom. 

“But the spirits brought me here today, I will have to pick it now.” Aiyana replied turning her startling blue eyes towards her sister, pleading. Although sisters, the two looked completely different due to their mixed heritage. Dyani had gotten her mothers colouring with black hair, bright brown eyes, and tanned skin. However her facial features were more European, with a long nose and thinner lips like her dad. Aiyana had gotten her fair hair and eyes from their father, John Smith. Even her skin was just a fraction lighter than that of Dyani. However her eye shape, nose, and lips showed her Indian side. They made an odd but beautiful family. 

“Then why are you waiting? Pick it. Mother will have prepared dinner already and she will be mad if you come late again.” Dyani sighed at her year younger sister. Yet again Aiyana protested.  
“But something tells me I have to wait a little longer, it’s not right yet.”  
“Oh for Heavens sake! Please make a decision or else I am leaving you here.” A sudden wind came through the trees engulfing the girls. Aiyana closed her eyes and breathed in listening to whispers. She was far more spiritual then her older sister and brothers. Frequently she accompanied her mother to Grandmother Willow and the healers in the village said she would make an excellent healer. Dyani however was an artist and instead of using plants as medicine, she used them for paint. Their father who cherished his children dearly, loved to spoil them and had recently brought them gifts from a trip back to England. For Dyani he’d brought a large set of oil paints, brushes, and paper. For Aiyana he’d brought different medicine boxes where she could keep her collection of herbs in. Also a book with notes about medicine used in England and where she could add her own findings in. 

Aiyana opened her eyes again once the wind passed and reached out to pick the plant completely with its roots. Also she picked a few different ones around it and carefully put them in her deer hide bag.  
“Thank you!” Dyani said and started to head back towards the village.  
“And thank you for being patient.” Aiyana mumbled as she followed her sister. 

They lived in the village of their mother’s tribe. Their mother would never be able to live in Jamestown and their father loved the Indian culture far more than his own. He had accustomed towards generally wearing the same clothes as the Indian men in the village. However sometimes he would still wear British clothes especially if going into Jamestown. But the village had accepted him as their own, especially after he saved Powhatan, their chief and father of Pocahontas. He’d also learned Algonquian and thus the family would converse in both Algonquian and English at home. The girls just like their brothers, Chaska, Aranck, Helaku, and Tuari, also had an English name that their father referred to them with, but only when he was upset at them. Dyani’s middle name was Rebecca and Aiyana’s middle name was Sarah. Their parents had given it to them not only to show their mix of heritage but also in case they would go to England. But to this day they never had. Their father sometimes travelled back to take care of business there or if the King summoned him. Pocahontas had only gone once, which hadn’t been a fantastic trip, however their parents rarely spoke of it. What they did know was that their mother had been engaged twice before marrying their father. The first had been another Indian man called Kocoum, who had been killed when their father had been in Virginia the first time. Again their parents remained vague about it, as it was obvious they didn’t want to be reminded of such times. Their mother’s second engagement had been with another English man called John Rolfe who apparently had been a handsome and dashing fellow. But once Pocahontas and Rolfe had travelled back to Virginia, he wasn’t able to adapt to the different lifestyle. It lead to frequent fights between them. King James of England had summoned him back for a business trip, but it made the two realize that perhaps they weren’t made for each other. Thus through the exchange of letters the couple called off the engagement and Rolfe stayed in England. It wasn’t long after that, that John Smiths ship once again arrived at the port of Jamestown, now for once and for all. The Smith children found the story of their parents magnificent and dreamed to find the love of their lives too, though without the complications their parents had gone through. 

They reached their home on the top of the hill looking out on the river and went inside. As Dyani predicated their mother had indeed finished their dinner, consisting of smoked fish, steamed corn and boiled potatoes. Their brothers were already sitting at the table. Pocahontas looked at her daughters sternly.  
“It’s past sunset.” Her statement was enough to make the girl bow their heads.  
“We’re sorry mama. But I told Aiyana we had to go but no, she had to pick a plant.” Dyani spoke rolling her eyes at her sister.  
“But mum, the spirits, they told me…”  
“The spirits told you to be late for dinner?” Pocahontas asked raising her dark eyebrows, yet deep inside understood the internal struggle her youngest child was going through. It was hard sometimes to defy the spirits when they are so attached to you.  
“It is a new plant that I have never seen before. I didn’t want to ruin it!” Aiyana explained. Dyani opened her mouth to interject, but their father interrupted by coming into the tent.  
“Finally you girls are back and God, doesn’t it smell delicious here!” John Smith said grinning before kissing his wife and settling down on the ground by the fire, where the food lay, waiting to be eaten. He was wearing his British clothes.

As the rest of the family followed his example and started eating, John was questioned about his day.  
“Why were you at Jamestown today papa?” Aiyana asked, looking into the blue eyes, she’d miraculously inherited.  
“A new ship of settlers arrived this week, so they needed my help with questions about documents, work, housing, everything really. So nothing new, even their reactions to my marriage was the same. Ha! If only they knew what an amazing wife I have and such wonderful children, they wouldn’t be so horrified. Perhaps I should bring you all with me tomorrow.”  
“Oh yes papa! Can we? Mama,” Dyani exclaimed, “it’s been a while since I have been to Jamestown!” Hopefull the girl looked at her mother with pleading light brown eyes. Pocahontas looked from her husband to her daughter. She sighed.  
“Alright, you can go, but don’t cause any trouble, relations have been cold recently. Do any of you wish to go too?” She looked at her sons. The oldest twins, Chaska and Aranck shook their dark heads.  
“No thank you mother, we’ve said we would help repairing the fishnets for the season,” Chaska answered, his twin nodded in agreement. The boys of 23 were non identical twins, yet they still looked very similar. Both had long, thick, dark hair and tanned skin but what set them apart were their eyes. Chaska had forest green eyes while Aranck’s were a light silver colour, a colour their mother found so dazzling that she named him after the stars.  
Helaku was born a year after the twins. Born in the middle of summer he was named after the sun. Helaku had light brown hair, a blend between that of his parents. His eyes were his mothers, mysterious dark eyes. Just like his eyes, Helaku was a bright but mysterious boy, which currently had attracted the attention of girls both in the tribe and in Jamestown. But he was shy around girls, and preferred the company of sailors as he aspired to be a captain just like his father. He too shook his head.  
“I’d love to join, but I’ve made plans with Thomas to work on Catherine.”

Finally Pocahontas turned to her youngest son and Aiyana’s twin Tuari. Tuari was the oldest of the twins, and both were very spiritual. But while the siblings shared their golden locks Tuari sported amber eyes, which is why he was named after the eagles. Like his sister, he attracted a lot of attention because of his looks, but Tuari had what his mother called an old soul and acted very mature for his age. He therefore didn’t pay much attention to people’s comments, or even to his female admirers from in or outside the tribe. He briefly made eye contact with his sister before nodded his head to his mother.“I will come along.”  
“Wonderful!” Dyani cried and smiled at her sister, “you will too, right?” 

“Of course I will! Will you accompany us mama?”  
“Yes darling, why don’t you?” John sided with Aiyana.  
“So you can show me off?”  
“Yes, so I can show my gorgeous wife and show them that you’re not savage but sophisticated, more so then them, I can assure you.”  
“Why do they think us savage papa? They don’t even know us!” Dyani frowned.  
“I don’t know dear daughter, I don’t know.” John sighed.

Once they finished dinner, the children went to their shared rooms to prepare themselves for the next day.  
In the living area John and Pocahontas sat together, curled up, listening to the sounds of Virginia at night.  
“John?”  
“Yes sweetheart?”  
“I talked with father today. He says he has received several marriage proposals for Dyani.”  
“And?”  
“And? John, she turned twenty last moon. She’s been unwed longer than other girls, same goes for Aiyana.”  
“Neither have shown interest in anyone yet, I don’t want them marrying someone they don’t know.”  
“Oh John I know I neither do I, but it’s hard for them. Marriage proposals are rare especially for them because they are different from others. The longer they wait, the less chance they will have of finding a partner and it’s not like the British would ever dare to come near them.”  
“Hey, what about me?”  
“You’re different.” “Yeah I married a full savage.”  
“John! I am serious about this!”  
“I know Pocahontas, I know. But give them sometime. They need to go out more, all of them should. That’s why it’s good they are going to Jamestown tomorrow to meet people, and they should spend more time in the village. Besides the spring festival is soon, with more tribes attending. Surely they all must meet someone that interests them. Besides I have been hearing in town that our boys certainly aren’t without attention. I believe Helaku is desperately trying to escape by being on ships. He reminds me so much of myself.”  
“You! I can hardly believe you would ever want to escape from female attention.”  
“But I did! I didn’t want any commitment at that time. Or worse, something that would prevent me from discovering the world! Besides they were nothing like you, my darling.” He softly kissed her forehead. Pocahontas smiled at him.  
“If only there were more men like you who can set aside our differences and go for the one they love.”  
“I know there are, don’t worry darling. Now what about these proposals, do you know any of them?”  
“I know one of them, his name is Hassun. His family has always wanted to become part of the chief family. His father wanted to become engaged to my half sister Sokanon, but she loved someone else fortunately. I know he has a daughter so it will only be a matter of time before he tries to tie her to Tuari”  
“Well then I say it’s a no for Hassun. The others?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Let’s just wait and see how these next few months go, especially after the spring festival. I am sure something will happen.”  
“I hope so. Oh John, I just want them to be happy.”  
“I know darling. Come on, you will need your rest for tomorrow.”  
“You mean my patience?” Pocahontas laughed at her husband.  
“That too my love.” John smiled, and as the couple made their way to bed he quietly whispered, “I’d like to meet the girl Chenoa.”  
“Why is that?”  
“Chaska is smitten by her.” John winked at his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunrise awoke Dyani and Aiyana Smith. The new fresh sunrays entered their longhouse lighting up the room they shared. On a normal day perhaps the girls would turn around to catch a few more minutes of sleep, however today was different. Jamestown was waiting. They got out of bed and prepared themselves for the ‘adventure’. 

Pocahontas and John hardly ever took their children to Jamestown. Their mother deemed it too dangerous and John unnecessary. Unfortunately for them, all their children had inherited their curiosity in full force, and thus wouldn’t always take no for an answer. But though they would rarely admit this to their parents, but the girls had never been able to fully enjoy Jamestown. People stared and spoke in whispers whenever they were there and they were called names. Though Dyani was far more enthusiastic about Jamestown than her year younger sister, Aiyana wasn’t as harshly treated due to her lighter complexion. She had those light blue eyes and dark golden hair that the people in Jamestown just seemed to love. However if they only took the time to really look at the sisters, one would find that Dyani looked far more European with her long nose, large eyes and thin lips than her sister did. Colouring however was too important. The same could at times also be applied to the Powhatan village and the surrounding villages and tribes. To the Indians, Aiyana was a wàbà ikwe, a white woman just like her twin Tuari.

Of course going to Jamestown required the girls to dress in their British clothes, or as the British liked to call it, ‘civilized clothes’. While Aiyana pulled her white shirt over her head and tied the strings, Dyani had gathered her red skirt and Aiyana’s blue one.  
“Where are the corsets?” Aiyana asked her sister, who was having a battle trying to keep her shirt in her skirt.   
“Somewhere is those baskets in the main room,” Dyani answered, “the aprons should be there too.” She called after her sister. As she waited, she got her wooden comb and went through her thick black hair. Swiftly Aiyana returned with the corsets and aprons.  
“Ok, I’ll put mine on first, will you help with the strings?”  
“Of course! Thank God these are at the front, makes it a lot easier to handle.” Aiyana nodded her head to agree. Having put the brown corset in place she started to thread the strings through the assigned holes. Dyani came up to help her.  
“You’d think they would find an easier way to do this.” She said frowning as she started to pull the strings tighter.  
“I am sure they’d be delighted if you designed something better.”  
“And let them take the credit! Ha no, I’d design it just for mother, you and I.”  
“So that we will be the only ones able to breathe properly while those gossiping women faint?”  
“Exactly.”  
“Brilliant idea.” The sister laughed and Dyani turned to her sister.  
“You of all people would like seeing that? My peace-plant-spirit loving sister would enjoy seeing those Jamestown women faint? I must call a healer, you are sick.”  
“Oh please! This peace-plant-spirit loving sister hates the way they treat this land or us. Perhaps fainting from these horrible things will bring some sense to them.”  
“Fair point,” Dyani agreed, ‘but I still think that’s nothing like you.’

Once done Aiyana’s corset was fastened, they switched roles. After Dyani too was done dressing they focused on their very long hair. While brushing Dyani looked at her sister.  
“Do you think England is just like Jamestown?” Her dark eyes met blue.   
“Well father and mother told us it did look very different, but I don’t know how the people are. My guess is that they might be worse then the people in Jamestown. I mean at least they know about us and know we aren’t that terrifying. You want to go don’t you?”  
“Of course I want to go. I want to see a different world.”  
“You could always ask if you can accompany father next time he sails. I am sure Helaku wouldn’t mind going along. In fact perhaps in a few years he might be the one sailing you to England.”  
“Mother would have a heart attack, and father would refuse anyway. Besides then we would be there alone, with people who think we’re savages. Sounds like a great idea.”  
“Well I never said it would be a good idea, I was merely suggesting the possibility.”

At that moment their mother came in to the room. She too wore a white shirt, but with more puffy sleeves. Her corset was a dark brown, which contrasted greatly with her copper coloured skirt. Her long black hair was loose like that of her daughters and her mother’s necklace lay proudly beneath her collarbone. Pocahontas smiled at the pair.  
“Ready?” The combs were hastily thrown aside and large smiles returned. “Why did I even ask?” As she left the room, the sisters quickly fastened their identical golden necklaces they had been given by their father around their own necks, and followed their mother.

Breakfast consisted of flat bread and pumpkin soup, which Dyani and Aiyana quickly ate, even as the steam still rose from their soup bowls. Their father and brothers laughed at them.  
“I didn’t know you two were that excited! Keep going and you’ll burn your whole mouth, though I have to say, I can’t say no to a peaceful day.” It received him two glares.  
“Darling, who will we be visiting?” Pocahontas asked her husband, who was busy stirring his soup with his spoon.  
“The Family Grey. Mr Charles Grey, younger brother for Robert Grey who runs the Grey estate in England, decided to try a make business here. His wife, Joanna and children Sebastian and Anne went with him. But I believe Sebastian himself won’t be staying long and will go back to his uncle once his own family has settled. They need help with paper work and getting to know this area. Mrs Grey invited us all for tea.”  
“Ah, teatime, how lovely.” Pocahontas replied.

 

Teatime had passed largely in silence. The Grey and Smith family had sat around the small table in the temporarily wooden house that the Grey family currently inhabited. The Grey family newly arrived from the glorious Empire, hadn’t expected to meet a savage so soon during their stay. Certainly not one that had married the well known handsome Sea Captain John Smith and that they had brought children to the world, God forbid. It truly had been a terrifying experience. Yet Mrs Grey hadn’t been able to help but note how dashingly beautiful Smith’s wife, named Pocahontas was, with her thick black, angular features and dark eyes. Had she been white she would have been a celebrity. Now their children surely were something of a mystery. They were such a harmonious blend of their parents and she hadn’t even meet all of them. Mrs Grey could quite honestly say she had never seen such beautiful creatures. She had trouble remembering the names they used to refer to themselves with at first, something exotic sounding like their mother. But thankfully they had been blessed with Christian names, Rebecca, James, and Sarah, which were much easier to pronounce. However as a proper English woman she never voiced these thoughts out loud. 

The Smiths had tried to make some polite conversation with the Grey’s to try and make them feel comfortable but the longer it took the more impatient Pocahontas got. John sensed the tension building in his wife. He prayed for some distraction. It was Anne who finally broke the silence.  
“So,” she said addressing Dyani and Aiyana, “I assumed you have been taught how to sew?” Anne Grey was a small girl of around 14 years of age. She had porcelain skin, which Aiyana found awfully pale, and her ash blonde hair was braided tightly against her head. The only colour she had were her large green eyes that had barely blinked since the arrival of the Smiths.  
“Yes we can sew. It is an essential skill to learn, especially in the village. We always help when new clothes have to be made.” Dyani answered bringing her teacup to her mouth, which had long gone cold, not helping its strong flavour. Anne nodded silently. The silence was returning rapidly, before Aiyana quickly spoke up.  
“We also other activities of course. Dyani is very skilled at painting. Tuari is great at woodwork. I myself enjoy… enjoy learning how to heal, I mean how to…”  
“She records different plants in the area that can be used as medicine. She is being taught by our healers to become one herself.” Dyani helped her sister, who gave her a small smile.  
“So you want to become a nurse Sarah?” 

The question came from Sebastian Grey. The young man hadn’t spoken since the start of their visit, but Dyani couldn’t fathom why. His voice sounded like music, low and soft and reminded her of the distant sound of a waterfall. Sebastian like his younger sister had green eyes, but unlike her pale colouring, his eyes were surrounded by dark eyelashes. His hair was a dark brown that seemed like an uncontrollable mess of curls. He stared at Aiyana who became quite flushed at the attention.  
“Yes. Yes that is what I meant, a nurse.” Sebastian gave her a smile making the twenty-four year old look even more handsome.

“How about you take a stroll along the harbour? Anne needs some fresh air, the trip here didn’t do her well I fear.” Mrs Grey suggested nodding her head at her children. Dyani, Tuari, and Aiyana looked at their parents with quick glances. They seemed to be fine with the idea. Sebastian stood first and helped the Smiths sisters from their chairs, then lend Aiyana his arm to walk her out. Dyani saw her sister’s expression, one of a frightened deer. Her blue eyes looked back at her mother, as she exited the Grey house, to find reassurance. Tuari himself helped Anne out of the door. As soon as they were outside he spoke to Aiyana in Algonquian to calm her down.

To their surprise Anne immediately started to talk to them. It seemed as if she had left her solemn spirit inside and now had burst out of her shell.  
“So you enjoy painting?” she addressed Dyani, “That’s wonderful! I love painting myself; it is so calming and awarding once you’ve captured the image. Oh do tell me! What kind of things do you paint? I enjoy still life most but this place is beautiful, I imagine landscapes would be brilliant too. Pray, what type of paint do you use? I haven’t seen any supplies here in Jamestown, and I can’t imagine your father going back to England often. Do you make your own paint? That must be so fascinating!”  
“I like painting everything I suppose but I enjoy painting the ocean. Yes I do make my own at times, but thankfully there are quite a few ships docking here ever so often and father always tries to order supplies from England.” Dyani replied and as Anne fired a wave of questions and pleasantries at Tuari about his woodwork, she smiled at the younger girl.

Meanwhile Aiyana felt increasingly uncomfortable while Sebastian kept trying to strike up conversation as the walked along the port.  
“Pray tell me Sarah, how do you spend your time in this place? At home in England, ladies like yourself tend to amuse themselves with playing the pianoforte and such, but practicing medicine is something I have never heard of before.”  
Aiyana looked at him through the corner of her eyes. He was quite handsome she supposed with those green eyes, but his blinding pale skin and thin lips looked washed out and she decided that some more time in the sun would do him good.  
“I enjoy playing the flute and dance but I prefer being part of nature, it calms me. What about yourself?”

While Sebastian eagerly complimented and started talking about recording the trade of tealeaves, Aiyana felt something pulled her mind away from the ocean. Slowly but surely she felt the force of spirits pull her into the space. Sometimes it called her, drowning all sound around her and blurring the world around her. Her mother told her she had a gift of future reader like her own mother had, had. Grandmother Willow had been delighted and tried to teach her how to go to the space voluntarily, but Aiyana dreading the limp feeling she would feel every time the spirits connected her in that way, avoided it as much as possible. However at time like these, she couldn’t pull away. Hopelessly she tried to connect with Tuari with whom she shared a special connection, to help her but she couldn’t reach him. The wind picked up and a stream of voices surrounded her. They guided her to the trees and as she watched, a golden red glow seemed to come from them. The voices became louder and louder to the point where she heard screeching. Painfully she tried to dampen the sound by blocking her ears, but it only seemed to make it worse. The screaming and crying was now joined by battle cries. The glow from the trees burst into flames and travelled to light the entire coast on fire. The heat became unbearable and she sunk to the ground, ignoring the flaming pain in her knees. Drumbeats filed her head and figures started to appear. Mothers and children running for their lives, their dark skin reddened by blood. Arrows rained upon them. Men, skewered by spears and axes rolled of a hills. They were being massacred, not by guns from Jamestown but by their own people it seemed or a different tribe. Aiyana felt tears stream down her cheeks as she desperately tried to stop seeing the tragedy unfold. Suddenly the vision started to dim, losing its colour and vividness and the sounds became softer. She could feel Tuari’s presence close to her.  
“Make it stop! Please! Stop!” She felt a warm hand on her shoulder.  
“Aiyana, it’s ok. Wake up.” Another hand held her by her waist and started to pull her up.  
“It’s terrible Tuari. So much death.”  
“It will be ok, trust me. We are going home. Leave it Aiyana.” She was lifted off the ground and felt like a boat on the water.  
Gradually she left the space and began to see Tuari’s arms clad in a white shirt with dark blue vest. His long golden hair fell onto his back and his amber eyes frowned at her with worry.  
“Why didn’t you block it?”  
“I couldn’t, it pulled me in. It was horrible Tuari…I feel…terrible…I…”  
Then darkness engulfed her world.


End file.
